Move-in day: A Percabeth story
by Kassiatica
Summary: Percy and Annabeth move into their new apartment in New Rome amidst the start of their new school year, their first year of college.
1. Chapter 1

Percy gave Annabeth the honors to open the door of the apartment-their new apartment. As she turned the key, she started to feel a subtle flutter in her stomach. _Really_ , she thought. _It is just an apartment_. But it was not just any kind. It was the place where Percy and her were to live while they attended college in New Rome, inside Camp Jupiter. It had been a decision they took months back during the winter. That after they graduated from High School, they would further their education there rather than in the mortal world, where they would certainly be attacked by monsters. Also, they wanted to be close to some of their Demigod friends like Hazel, Frank, and Jason.

Annabeth opened the door of the apartment into a spacious room that was most likely the living room. At the far end of the wall were high ceiling windows with black framed glass double doors that opened into a balcony. Annabeth gasped at the sight that the balcony gave.

"Oh my gods, Percy you didn't tell me that we would have a balcony, much less with a great view" She told him as she dropped her shoulder bag and hurried towards the balcony.

The view was definitely amazing as their apartment was located at the far end of New Rome, overlooking most of the city and beyond the Pomerian line.

Percy came up from behind and put his arms around her. "I wanted to keep it a surprise" he replied.

"It was a few weeks ago that Reyna and Jason emailed and told me that the complex's owner had wanted us to reside in his new set of apartments, claiming that we deserved it after everything we've been through and accomplished. And that it would most likely attract new residents now that we are considered sort of Demigod celebrities."

"Wait, but isn't that going to make the monthly bill more expensive?"

"We get special treatment. Regular price" Percy winked at her.

Annabeth turned around in his arms and put her hands around his neck.

"I...It's amazing. I love it" she said.

"What? You haven't seen it all. Come on, welcome home" Percy said steering her away back inside to finish the tour.


	2. Chapter 2

They had already seen the pictures online, but this was the first time they were seeing the apartment in person. Annabeth had completely loved that the apartment included a balcony big enough to fit a table with chairs.

I don't know maybe Percy and her could enjoy a dinner out there with all the city lights at their sight.

Anyway, now she figured that Percy had requested for the online images of the apartment to exclude the ones from the balcony. Curtesy of his surprise. And now her second favorite part of the apartment was the medium size room that was most likely meant for a lounge area. It would perfectly serve as her work station.

"Will it be big enough?" Asked Percy.

"It'll do perfect! I'm thinking that the table will go in the middle and all the furniture around." She responded as she gestured with her hand enthusiastically around the room.

"That's what I thought. I told Daniel (the lessor), 'you better have something where my girlfriend can happily accommodate her architectural plans'" Percy said. "Of course he knew better than not to disappoint Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena...my Wise Girl."

Annabeth laughed lightly. She thought about how fortunate she was to have him in her life. He was not only a loving and caring boyfriend, but he was her best friend and most appreciated companion. They have been through an excruciating tail of events since they were twelve years-old, and both of them have constantly looked back to each other in support.

Here they were now, about to move in together and start a whole new chapter of their life. It seemed fitting to settle down for a bit from all the fuzz of the past two years, in particular.

"Let's check out the bedroom" Said Percy.

Holy Hades, she had forgotten about that. For the past few weeks she had been mildly conscious about the fact that the apartment only had one bedroom. At the time, It wasn't a big deal for either of them because...well, they had been dating for almost two years now and were totally comfortable with sleeping in the same bed. They had done so multiple times at Camp Half-Blood (A secret to everyone else) after their return from Greece, and constant discomfort with horrible nightmares thanks to their horrible fall into Tartarus.

This was real now. They would definitely be sharing a bed for now on, and it made her feel a bit self-conscious. Not just because she might snore or kick or fart (hope gods not) while she slept, but there will come a time when they might want to go a little further into their relationship.

She shook the thought away as Percy opened the door to the bedroom.

"Here it is" he said. "I think um..." Percy sounded nervous himself. Annabeth didn't blame him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him down for a kiss.

"All we need now is some furniture." She told him in between the kiss.

"Good idea." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

PERCY

Blue bedding or white bedding that was the question. "The blue will stand out the most, but it depends on the wall decorations, I guess." Percy muttered to himself while trying to decide. Their apartment walls were completely white and having a white bedroom did not sound so cool. It would seem like one of those rooms where crazy people were placed. He wished he had talked to Annabeth about this before she ran looking for kitchen silverware. He wasn't a big expert in interior design.

"Ah, excuse me? Do you work here?" He asked a lady with strands of grey hair standing a few feet away.

"Of course dear, what can I help you with?"

"Look, I need some guidance on…bedroom stuff. Sets." Percy said, feeling so unknowledgeable. "My girlfriend and I just moved in together and she kinda put me in charge of _furnishing_ our bedroom, but I have no idea how things would look best."

"Do you have some sort of idea what colors you'd want?" The lady said.

"Yes, I am thinking of blue and white. Our walls are the color white."

"Oh, how about a combination of colors? We have a special service where you build your own room on a computer. From a bedroom to a living room to any room of your apartment. How does that sound? That way you'll get so much more options."

"That would be wonderful uh…Gina." He responded reading her name tag.

"Here come this way." Gina said as she moved towards the far left corner of the store.

"Um, how much time will it take to have the items ready?"

"It will take about 1 to 2 hours since we need our personnel to gather around everything, a little more if you decide to ship your items right to your place." She said as they entered a room with a bunch of service computers.

That sounded great, but the only problem was that they would be shipping the items to nowhere.

He sat down in one of the computers and thanked Gina for the help.

"You're welcome dear. I am sure your design will be splendid, your girlfriend will love it." She said walking out of the room.

That is what he really hoped. He wanted Annabeth to have the best of the best, and this was the start of that. Their home.

He inhaled and exhaled a big breath and set to work.

45 minutes later, he submitted his work and gave the order number and receipt to the man behind a counter and dialed up Annabeth's phone.

She answered after three rings.

" _Hey, where are you_?"

"I am on my way to the entrance, meet you there?" He said as he exited the service room.

" _Yeah, sure. I went looking for you in the bedroom section, but I couldn't find you."_ Annabeth responded with a faint of worry in her voice.

"I, yeah I was in customer service asking for something." He said.

" _Alright then meet up front, bye_." She said before hanging up.

She would most definitely notice that he did not bring any purchase for their bedroom, but he planned to tell her that he'd seen a catalog with the perfect bed set that would be ready for pick up the next day. Which of course wasn't true because he planned on taking Annabeth out to dinner later on, and when they came back…he would walk her in into their _new_ bedroom. _BAM_ , he felt like the best boyfriend ever.

"Just one more call." He said as he dialed up the number

" _Hello?"_

"Hey Frank, I need you to make me a huge favor."


	4. Chapter 4

ANNABETH

Percy had decided to take Annabeth on a fancy date that night. He was to take her to an elegant restaurant outside of New Rome, in downtown San Francisco.

She tried to put sense into Percy that they should probably wait until their apartment was all set up, _then_ take pleasure on a date like that.

The apartment still needed a couple more pieces of furniture for the living room, that is a coffee table, a rug perhaps, and some other decorations. And of course their bedroom was completely empty, still.

For the two days since they moved in, Annabeth and Percy had been sleeping in the new living room couches.

Since the room was bigger than any other room in the apartment, they settled for two full length couches parallel to each other, horizontal to the front door.

They'd agreed to have a black, green, and blue color theme for the living room.

She wore a short white sleeveless a-line dress with a low back cut that Piper had given her for her 18th birthday. It was the most elegant (and most revealing) piece of clothing she owned, so by default she had to wear it unless she wanted to humiliate herself in a room filled with sophisticated pitas by wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

As for her hair, she used her hair dryer for something other than to dry her hair. Annabeth wasn't an Aphrodite daughter-she also wasn't the most girly girl ever-but she managed to stylize her curly hair to not look like the way it did every other day.

She dabbed a little perfume on her wrists and neck, added an itty bit of gloss to her lips (Annabeth actually bought this for reasons...), slipped into her black flats and black fur coat (disclaimer: the fur is fake. No animal was harmed), and exited the apartment to meet Percy outside.

He was at the bottom of the stairway waiting, his back was turned to her while he faced the big eagle fountain on the outside field of their apartment complex.

Even without seeing his face, she inwardly gasped. He was wearing a black tuxedo.

"Percy" Annabeth called him, her voice soft.

He turned around instantly and his eyes widened.

"...Annab...you...you look beautiful." He walked towards her and she swore her heart was about to burst.

"Look at you. You look amazing" She told him as he took both her hands in his and kissed her forehead.

As he kissed her, she caught the smell of cologne in his neck.

He wore a navy blue tie and his hair was trimmed and combed.

Dam, they went truly fancy tonight.

"So...where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." He said giving her a smirk. "May I escort you to your ride tonight, madam?" He brought his arm out for Annabeth.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain, Seaweed Brain." She said with a laugh and interlinked her arm in his.

"That's my specialty, Wise Girl." Percy said as he maneuvered around the field gardens towards the curb street.

Annabeth looked up at him as they walked and thought, over again, _I am the luckiest girl in the world._

"Here it is." Said Percy

In front of them stood a black town car, the type that strolled through Time's Square back in New York City.

A chauffeur exited the car and opened the back door for them.

"Annabeth Chase, at your service." Said the chauffeur, his name tag read Oscar.

"Thank you, Oscar." She couldn't help but smile as she climbed inside the town car. Another reason to fall in love with Percy Jackson. Who knew he could be romantic?

"How many surprises will I get from you tonight, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked him as he closed the door. He scooted closer to her and took her hand.

"As many as you deserve."

She took his face in between her hands and kissed him.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too, Wise Girl."

The car started and away they went into the city lights.

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 5, Percy and Annabeth's dinner and Percy's surprise to Annabeth. I hope y'all are enjoying this story. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

PERCY

They rode in the back of the car town through the streets of downtown San Francisco, conversing about their apartment, college, and their parents. Percy was grateful for moments like this when he and Annabeth could just talk in peace without having to worry about a horde of giants attacking. They were technically exposed to monster attacks out here, but he prayed to the gods that tonight they'd be left alone. He yearned to spend quality time with Annabeth.

He had already been planning a formal dinner for a few days now, and today was perfectly convenient even though it was out of the blue. As soon as they had arrived home from the furniture store, he contacted the tailor from the small tux shop in New Rome to make him a deal, and after they were finished arranging the stuff she bought, he told her. Her reaction was a bit skeptical since she wanted them to wait until the whole apartment was 100% finished, but she eventually agreed.

He was really nervous, though. Earlier on that day he asked Frank a huge favor to transfer Percy's ordered bedroom items from the store into their apartment. The favor a lot bigger when he also asked of Hazel if they could both help set everything in place, just how he designed it to look like in the computer. He knew very well that doing all of that would take an incredible amount of time, from moving all the stuff upstairs then assembling it together and whatnot. The good thing was the both Hazel and Frank were overjoyed to help. He could have simply let Annabeth know about the ordeal, but since she was the main one designing the interior of the apartment, Percy kind of wanted for her to see something that wasn't arranged and decided by her. When she told him to be in charge of their bedroom, he was really surprised. He was expecting her to have the say in the bedroom. Especially the bedroom.

Now the only fair result was for the plan to go well and most important of all, make Annabeth love it. That was the main reason why he felt nervous.

"Hey, where you go?" Annabeth asked him, waving her hand in front of his face.

He broke out of his reverie and looked at her. Every other time, Annabeth had always looked amazing and beautiful to him, but tonight she was utterly and stunningly magnificent.

The way her hair fell down her shoulders in curly waves, how her white dress managed to bring out her face and gray eyes that seemed to glitter tonight, and definitely her sweet fruity perfume that just made him want to bury his face in her neck.

"I was just thinking...about us. How grateful I am to have you." Percy said sincerely. "You know...when I look back to when we were twelve...our first quest together, I think about how I admired you and down deeply wished to always have you close. And here we are." He said looking deeply into her eyes.

Annabeth's eyes seemed to water a bit.

"I...you know I secretly had a crush on you since the moment we met." Annabeth said. "I thought I was nuts, like how can I like him, he's so annoying." She playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Well, I guess I am irresistible after all." He said amusingly. Annabeth laughed and kissed him.

They had already been driving for 35 minutes when the car finally stopped at the front of the restaurant.

Oscar exited and moments later opened the door to Percy's right.

"We have arrived, welcome to the Acquerello Italian Taste."

* * *

At the entrance, a middle-aged man with a mustachio greeted them and offered to take Annabeth's coat. She seemed a little reluctant for a second but eventually let the man take it. Percy realized why right away. Annabeth's dress had a big cut in the back that exposed enough skin to get a whole year of detention back at his school.

She started to look a bit self-conscious, so quickly Percy took her hand and whispered a reassurance in her ear.

"Come this way please." Mustachio Man gestured as he lead them through a doorway on the right.

As Percy and Annabeth passed through the tables, he noticed various people start turning heads, most of them men. Percy immediately moved close behind Annabeth to cover her as they walked. Of course, she would be turning heads, not just because of the revealing dress, but Annabeth was naturally captivating. You just had to look at her eyes.

After what seemed eternal hours, Mustachio Man showed them to a rather private booth on a raised dais with roman-like columns. The booth was

circular with high mosaic made pots of silver queens that surrounded the booth in crescent form.

"Shall we start the night with some drinks? Our special tonight is Red Bordeaux with the new platter of Juniper Crusted Bison." The man said with a peculiar smile and protruding eyes.

"I'll just have a glass of water at this moment, please." Said Annabeth.

"And I'll have some iced sprite, please." Percy said, regarding the man's mustachio.

Percy wasn't sure, but he felt as if this man had spent tons of hours inside that restaurant that it might just have started affecting his brain. He also wasn't sure if it were a good idea to try the new platter since the phrase "Juniper Crusted" reminded him of Grover's girlfriend and a horrifying platter of...He shook the thought away.

"Alright, alright, here are your menus." He said and walked away with a skip in his steps.

Percy turned and looked at Annabeth and imitated Mustachio's smile.

"Oh gods, I'll have nightmares tonight." She said laughing and holding her stomach.

"'Our special tonight: a platter of circus escapee with crusted garlic.'" Percy said, in Mustachio's voice.

Annabeth kept laughing and clutching her stomach.

"You're not helping, Percy. I'll have double nightmares tonight."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Mustachio Man keeps his distance from my pretty girlfriend." He put an arm around her waist and kissed her lips.

* * *

They ordered a course of Alfredo pasta, lobster, smoked potatoes, salad, and bread sticks. Occasionally, Mustachio Man peaked his head through the columns and asked if everything was going alright for them.

They had been eating for about 20 minutes, which would have given Frank and Hazel about an hour already to set things up.

Percy told Frank to text him a quick thumbs-up to let him know everything was all set, which he clearly hadn't done so yet. Just in case if they needed more time, Percy planned to take Annabeth for a stroll in the bay. And they still needed to eat some desert so, so far they were good.

"Mmm, I got to say that this is the best dinner I've had in my life." She said as she bit the lobster's leg. "I am really glad I agreed to come. We definitely needed a little rest."

"Of course! You should've seen yourself in particular, all hurried and excited to finish the apartment. You deserve to rest and relax. You shouldn't stress out, save that for when we start college in a few weeks."

"And what makes you think that I'll be stressed out when school starts?" She said with a lift of her brow.

"You know, never know if a class will be complex and really complicated."

"I'm an architecture major. It's all stuff that I've done before. Don't you remember who redesigned Mount Olympus?" Annabeth challenged him.

"Yeah..." He thought for a moment. "You're right. Hey I'm just putting it out there. Whatever comes ahead, I don't want you stressed out. I want to see you bright and smiling." Percy said touching her chin.

"Look, maybe you're right, there might be stress while in college." Annabeth said. "Good thing we're getting financial aid as result for surviving Tartarus and deserving a nice peaceful life for now on. What else could we ask for?"

Percy nodded and said, "We can ask for a nice summer vacation before classes start?"

Annabeth gave him a cautious look.

"You're...kidding or...?"

"No, I'm serious. We could go somewhere for a week and have a proper summer vacation that doesn't involve prophecies." He said smiling at the idea. "Just you and I, somewhere far, watching the sunset and-"

"Yes!" Annabeth said with enthusiasm in her eyes and voice. "Yes, Percy lets go! I want to."

"Okay, then. And where would you like to go? Bora Bora? Hawaii? Mexico? Antarctica?" Percy asked her.

Annabeth kissed him tightly, throwing her arms around his neck. Percy ran his hands up her smooth back.

"I want to go everywhere with you, Seaweed Brain." She told him and returned to kissing him.

* * *

They finished eating and ordered desert-Percy feeling a little bummed that they didn't have blue cake. It had been about an hour and 41 minutes when Percy's phone vibrated. He looked at the screen and saw Frank's thumbs-up.

He replied a quick thank you, then set to finish his blue berry cheesecake.

When they exited the restaurant, Oscar was waiting inside the town car.

"Hey, Oscar. I brought this to you man." Percy said handling over a takeout bag with food he ordered especially for him.

"Oh, you didn't have to Mr. Jackson." He took the bag and opened the back door for them.

"You deserve it. The food is amazing. We weren't just going to let you wait out here while we ate delicious food, and come back with nothing for you." Percy snorted and climbed in.

"Thank you very much." Oscar said

"Thank _you_ , Oscar." Annabeth said. "For bringing us."

"Ahh, you welcome. So where to know Mr. Jackson?"

Percy looked over at Annabeth and smiled.

"Take us home, Oscar."

"Alrighty, then. Home we go."

* * *

They walked up the stairs to their apartment on the third floor. Percy held Annabeth's hand just in case she busted inside their bedroom before time.

He felt the back of his neck sweating with anxiety. Would she like it at all? There was no going back now. He turned the key to their front door and pushed it open. He flicked the lights on and immediately spun Annabeth towards him and kissed her deeply.

She responded to the kiss and ran her hands up his arms.

Percy didn't know why he had the sudden sensation to kiss her. Maybe that was a sign of how nervous he was.

Annabeth broke the kiss with a giggle.

"What's up with you, Seaweed Brain. You're acting as if I was gonna run away or something."

"...Annabeth...I lied to you..." He said.

"Wha...what are you talking about? What do you mean by that?" She responded, the look of worry start to creep in her eyes. He quickly took her hand and guided her to the bedroom.

"I will not be picking up our bedroom furniture tomorrow, because...I didn't order from that catalog at all." He said turning the door handle and slowly opening the door.

"Percy, what? Why? Why did you-"

He flicked on the lights and Annabeth completely went silent.

It was as if Percy himself had never seen the room before either. His eyes widened at the sight.

There it was. Exactly the same pieces of furniture, fabrics, and decorations he ordered, but a million times better in person.

He smiled at her and was surprised to see that she had tears in her eyes.

"Percy...oh my gods...you did this?" She couldn't believe it.

"I thought that it would be great to surprise you with a room where your influence was absent. In the hopes for you to like it."

"Percy." She put her hands in his chest. "This is beautiful."

"You like it?" He asked.

"I love it! It is beautiful, Percy. How did you...? How did you do it?" She asked as she

wiped a tear.

"I received the aid from Frank and Hazel to set it all up while we had our date."

"All for me?"

"All for you, Wise Girl."

She untangled her hands from him and moved further inside the room.

For their master bed, Percy decided on a white canopy with wooden columns that had intricate designs engraved on them. The white canopy curtains matched the balcony doors' that also opened from their bedroom, and had actual sea shells sown at the base and top. The headboard was made of white velvet and above it stood a painting of Long Island Sound. The bed sheets were all white except for the top cover which was cobalt blue satin, while the pillow cases were indigo. On top of that, there were five throw pillows of different sizes and colors-white, sky blue, navy, and periwinkle.

And then there was the mirrored night stands with night lamps each. Across the bed stood the matching mirrored dresser with three portraits-one with Percy, his mother, and step father, the other one with Annabeth and her father, and the last one of Percy and Annabeth during the Fourth of July at Camp Half-Blood.

Above the dresser stood a white plasma TV hooked on the wall (curtesy of Leo Valdez, a piece of non-monster attractive technology.) And then there were the cobalt blue armchairs next to the dresser, with a small table. Underneath it all was a massive white rug and to finish it off, the walls were filled with various portraits with paintings and pictures of Rome, Camp Half-Blood, and their friends.

It had been a tough job choosing it all together, and even tougher for Frank and Hazel to arrange it all. And not speaking of the amount of money spent because he wanted it all for Annabeth.

"Percy, when I told you to choose the furniture for our bedroom, I was expecting just a bed and night stands. This is beyond of what I could ever ask of you."

He walked towards her and put his arms around her waist.

"The way I figured it is...that you and me will be living under this roof for a while. Why not make it glorious." Percy said with a smirk

"I love it, Percy. Thank you." Her gaze drifted behind Percy to where the portraits of their parents were.

He could see it in her eyes. The longing and memories. The good thing was that her father also lived in San Francisco. They occasionally visited.

"So..." He said, turning her attention back. "What do you say if we go change and try out the bed." He realized what he said and blushed.

"Not like that! But you know...sleep. If you're tired."

"I'd like that."

* * *

That night they slept like angels. Nestled together. Safe and sound.

The End.

* * *

 _ **I want to thank you all for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It'll be nice if you drop a comment letting me know your thoughts.**_

 _ **Also, I will be writing a separate story in the future about Percy and Annabeth's vacation and a companion story from Frank and Hazel's POV as they helped Percy bring in together the bedroom.**_


End file.
